Vivian Brody and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull
by Shilo 1890
Summary: Basically the newest movie with an added female character. Vivian Brody is Marcus' grand-daughter and joins Indy, Mutt, and Marion for the ride! No flames please...possible mary-sue, doing my best to prevent it!
1. Chapter 1

You know how it gose...I don't own IJ: KOTCS! ONLY VIV! Review ...no flames por favor!

* * *

Vivian Brody sat quietly in the back of the lecture hall as she watched Professor Jones pace back and forth in front of the blackboard (which was covered in Celtic glyphs). Although she was not a sophomore like the rest of the class, she had finished her classes for the day and was waiting patiently for Indy and herself to go out for dinner, like they did every Friday night, to catch up on the week's events.

As Indy walked over to his desk to pick up his pointer Vivian tried not to chuckle at his noticeable limp. It had been three weeks since Professor Jones had come back from his dig in Mexico, and that small incident with the Russian KGB's who had kidnapped him. When he told her about the whole nuclear bomb, King Cool refrigerator fiasco, of course she asked if he was alright physically, but the thought of him climbing out of a fridge like the one that sat in her own kitchen was one that made her laugh hysterically.

Indiana Jones was like an Uncle to Vivian, especially since her Grandfather, the former Dean of Marshall College, and Indy's old friend, Marcus Brody had passed away a few years ago, leaving everything to his only grandchild, whom he had raised since she was twelve, when her parents were killed in a car crash. Indy, who was left in charge of Marcus' home and effects until Vivian turned eighteen (which was only six months away at the time), was a Godsend.

As Indy rattled on about Neolithic ruins, Vivian felt a small gust of wind brush over her forearms. Looking up she saw an older man enter the through the door. The balding, grey-haired man smiled politely at Vivian before looking down to watch Indy. Dean Charles Stanforth. Vivian knew instantly that something was up. The man who replaced her Grandfather as Dean rarely, if ever came down from his office. Looking back to Indy she realized that he noticed Stanforth as well, and knew as well as she did that he wasn't there for just a friendly visit. Vivian's eyes snapped back to the Dean to see him nodding toward the door, wanting to speak with Indy privately in the hall.

Indy laid his pointer back on his desk, nodding to the Dean in acknowledgement. "Let's stop there for a moment," he said to the class. "Open up Michelson, chapter four. We'll discuss the differences between emigration and exodus when I get back." A few grumbles came from the class as he made his way back to the door. Indy smiled and winked at Vivian as he passed her and closed the door behind him.

A few moments later she heard Indy's upraised voice from the hall. And she wasn't the only one to notice; several other students whipped their heads around to look at the door with raised eyebrows. Vivian, being closest to the door, only made out a few words like, "absence, firing, indefinite, and money." She didn't need to hear much more then that to know what was happening.

Vivian sat on the edge of Indy's bed, next to a battered old suitcase that was half filled with clothes. Indy stood at his dresser picking out shirts and socks to pack, while the now ex-Dean Stanforth sat at Indy's desk, sipping wine from the glass in his hand.

"Where will you go Indy?" Vivian asked sullenly looking down at her feet.

Indy walked over to the bed with an armful of shirts and a rumpled suit jacket and crammed them into the suitcase.

"A train to New York," he explained. "Then overnight to London, for starters. Might end up teaching in Leipzig. Heinrich owes me a favor. I'll wire you when I get settled, and you can send me the rest of my things."

"I suppose there's nothing to keep you here." The Stanforth swirled the wine in his glass absent-mindedly. "I barely recognize this country anymore. The government's got us seeing Communists in our soup." He sighed loudly as Vivian smirked at the remark. "When hysteria reaches academia, I guess it's time to call it a career."

Indy looked over at the newly resigned dean of Marshall College. Indy had informed Vivian privately about Stanforth's resignation, and his own "indefinite leave of absence."

"How did Deirdre take the news?" Indy asked

Stanforth shrugged. "How dose any wife take such things? The look on her face was a combination of pride and panic." This caused another small smirk to pull on Vivian's lips.

Indy read the mix of emotions on Stanfoths face, along with regret. "I should never have doubted you my friend."

Vivian opened her mouth, but Stanforth beat her to the punch. "No, you have good reasons to question your friends these days."

"What he said," Vivian said with a small smile. "Well, except for me of course!"

Indy looked at the raven-haired girl with raised eyebrows before rolling his eyes. Sighing he sat next to Vivian on the bed and rubbed her hair affectionately before looking at the pictures of Marcus and his father on the nightstand. "It's been a brutal couple of years, Charlie. First dad, them Marcus…"

Stanforth nodded. "We seem to be at the age where life stops giving us things and starts taking them away."

Vivian's head shot up and looked at Stanforth. "Speak for yourself." Both men laughed heartily at the young girls reaction.

"Besides you Miss Brody, of course." Stanforth said shaking his head. A moment passed in awkward silence when Stanforth suddenly stood up and downed the rest of his wine.

Indy smiled as he and Vivian walked him to the front door. Shaking his hand Indy thanked Stanforth for what he did, to which Stanforth simply shrugged. Vivian shook his hand and thanked him as well.

"What for my dear?" Stanforth asked confused.

This stumped Vivian and she shrugged. "I guess I just felt that it just needed to be said." Stanforth smiled before turning and made his way home.

Back upstairs; Indy continued packing when he felt something settle on the crown of his head.

"You forgot some things" Vivian smiled as she placed Indy's old leather jacket and bullwhip in the suitcase.

Indy sighed and removed his trusty fedora and set it aside before he removed the jacket and whip. "No actually, I didn't. That part of my life is over Vivian." He didn't need to turn around to know Vivian's face was shocked.

"Indiana Jones what are you saying?"

Turning to the girl he looked down at her bright green eyes, a gift from her father, and saw something shocking in her eyes…pain.

"I am too old for that now Viv" Indy placed a hand on her shoulder.

Vivian wouldn't say what she wanted…that that was bull shit and he was just being sulky. That would be far too cruel for her to say. Smiling she nudged his shoulder lightly.

"You just go on saying that Indy."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own IJ blah blah blah!

* * *

A young biker throttled across the train station's platform on his Harley-Davidson motorcycle, searching for Professor Jones. He was outfitted in a black leather jacket, blue jeans that were rolled over polished boots, and sported dark aviator sunglasses, black leather gloves, and a black cap on his oiled down hair. He had missed Jones at his home and saw him entering the train station just moments before with a young women at his side…his wife maybe? And now he had disappeared yet again.

Suddenly he spotted him as he gave the young woman a small hug before hoping on the train.

_Ok…defanitly not his wife…far to young. Maybe his daughter?_

As he throttled past her he noticed the look of shock on her face. He smirked before catching up with the Professor's window.

Whipping of his sunglasses, he yelled toward the back of the Professors tweed jacket. "Hey! Hey, old man!"

Nothing.

Rolling his eyes, he screamed louder, punctuating it with a whine of his cycle. "HEY, PROFESSOR! HELLO?"

Indy turned and looked at the young biker and frowned at the motorcycle racing down the platform.

"HEY! ARE YOU DR. JONES?"

Indy nodded before looking out the window and nodded to the end of the platform. "You're running out of platform, kid!"

Ignoring the danger, the bicker kept even with the train. "YOU'RE A FRIEND OF DR. OXLEY?"

"Harold Oxley, the archaeologist?"

"YEAH!"

"What about him, kid?"

"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

That would have to do. The young man braked hard, squealing his tires, he stopped within inches of the end of the platform.

"HEY, YOU!" shouted a female voice from behind him. Turning he saw the young girl, that Jones was with, running up to him.

"What?"

Vivian stopped in front of him and put a hand to her heart. The biker smiled and looked at the other end or the platform. "Did you run the whole length of the platform?"

"Yeah. You know it's hard to keep up with a train and a bike." Vivian gasped catching her breath. "What do you want with Dr. Jones?"

"Nothing…just needed to give him a message. But I was too late."

Vivian chewed her lip (a habit that reared its ugly head when she felt uncomfortable), unsure of what to say.

"Not late enough, kid." Indy shouted as he threw his bags onto the platform.

"Jesus, Indy!" Vivian ran over to the side of the platform and landed Indy a hand. "Please tell me that you didn't jump off that train!"

"Ok…I won't tell you that I jumped off the train." Indy said as he pulled himself onto the platform.

"Too old for this, huh?" Vivian chided, as Indy rolled his eyes.

Seated in a booth at Arnie's Diner, Indy studied a photograph that the kid had handed to him. Across the table, the kid and Vivian shared a platter of chili fries.

Indy recognized the man in the photo, as well as the kid. Who in the picture wore a devil-may-care grin. Glancing at him, Indy noticed that the smile was missing but his hair was just as greasy, if nor greasier, in the photo.

Out if his back pocket, the boy pulled out a comb and ran it through his hair. Indy noticed the look of disgust on Vivian's face and smiled

"Must you do that _at_ the table?" Vivian asked, "I'd prefer to keep the grease on these fries to a minimum."

"Then don't eat them baby."

Indy saw the daggers she shot at him when he called her the "B" word. "Oh…now you've done it, kid." Indy smirked.

"I am so not you baby," Vivian hissed at the boy!

The kid raised his eyebrows in response, half shocked, half impressed.

"Alright you two…" Indy said in a calming tone. "Knock it off." Vivian rolled her eyes but nodded in consent.

"I haven't talked to Harold Oxley in twenty years. He was a brilliant guy," Indy changed the subject quickly. "But he could put you right to sleep sometimes, just by talking."

Vivian smile evilly, "so you both had a lot in common?!"

Indy gave her a look.

This earned a small grin from the kid, but not at his sad attempt for a joke, at a distant memory. "When I was a kid, that's how I _did_ get to sleep," the kid admitted. "The Ox voice was better then a glass of warm milk," the young mans arm slid across the table to Indy. "Name's Mutt…Mutt Williams."

"_Mutt?_" Both Indy and Vivian asked.

"What kind of name is that?" Indy asked noticing Vivian trying hard not to laugh.

The hand withdrew. "The one I picked. You got a problem with that?"

"Cool it hot shot." Vivian said as Indy held up his hand.

"And what's your name?" Mutt asked winking at her.

"Firstly, not a chance…pup," Mutt's eye's narrowed at the term. "And secondly, it's Vivian."

Mutt offered her his hand and Vivian took it with a roll of her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Vivian," Mutt smirked.

"The pleasure is all yours," Vivian smiled. It took Mutt a moment to understand what she said, but Indy, who got it right away, laughed quietly.

"What was your relationship with Oxley?" Indy asked sliding the picture back to Mutt.

"My dad died in the war, and the Ox helped my mom raise me."

Mutt absent-mindedly drew his comb from his pocket and combed down any out of place hairs.

"And what are you to the Professor here Viv, his niece? Daughter?"

Indy and Vivian looked at each other and smiled, "No, Indy is more like…I guess a godfather."

Mutt nodded, _well, I was way off._

"You were saying someone is gonna kill him?" Vivian continued.

Mutt sighed, he suddenly seemed much older to Vivian. "Six months ago my mom got a letter from the Ox. He was down in Peru. He said he found some kind of crystal skull, like the one that guy Mitchell-Hodgekiss, Hedgekiss found. "

Vivian sat straighter, she knew of the crystal skull legend. It was one of her favorite stories when she was younger. Indy too, was familiar with the skull. In 1926 archaeologist F. A. Mitchell-Hedges had found a strange crystal skull hidden beneath a collapsed Mayan altar inside a temple in British Honduras. Carved from a single block of clear quartz, the same shape as a small human skull.

"Back in college, Ox and I were obsessed with the Mitchell-Hedges skull. How do you know anything about it?"

"You kidding? That's all he'd talk about. He would talk about that thing until the cows came home. What was it, an idol or something?"

"More like a deity carving. Meso-American. There're a number of crystal skulls around the world. I saw one at the expo at the British Museum. Impressive craftsmanship, but that's about it."

Mutt wasn't amused either. "Laugh if you want, but Ox said he found one of those things. This one was real different, he said, and he was on his way to a place called Akator with it."

"Akator? Are you sure that that's what he said?" Vivian's eyes were wide and excited at the name.

"Yeah, positive. What is that place?"

Indy settled back and motioned for Vivian to tell the story. "A lost city in the Amazon. The conquistadores called it El Dorado. According to myth, the Ugha tribe had been chosen by the gods to build a great city out of gold, seven thousand years ago. They say it had aqueducts, paved roads, technology we wouldn't see for another five thousand years. Francisco de Orellna disappeared into the Amazon in 1546 looking for it."

"I almost died of typhus searching for it myself. I don't think it exists," Indy said dryly.

"Pessimist," Vivian mumbled.

"No, realist!"

"But why dose Ox want to take the skull there?" Mutt interrupted.

Vivian smiled, "because of the legend."

That made Mutt lean closer.

Indy smiled at the moment between the two teens, before Vivian went on.

"It's said that a crystal skull was stolen from Akator sometime in the fifteenth or sixteenth century. They say that whoever finds the skull and returns it to the city's temple will be given control over its power."

"Power right. So there's some kind of power. What's the power?"

Vivian didn't know so she looked at Indy for assistance. "Don't look at me. It's just a story."

Mutt merely nodded at the older man. "From his letter, mom thought the Ox was off his rocker. Smog on the noggin. She went down to find him. Only somebody kidnapped him, and now they've got her, too. Ox hid the skull someplace, and if my mom doesn't come up with it, they're gonna kill `em both. She said you'd help."

"Me?" Indy asked confused. "What's her name?"

"Mary Williams, you remember her?"

Indy racked his brain to place the name. "There were a lot of Mary's, kid."

"Shut up, man. That's my mother you're talking about man. All right? That my _mother!_"

Vivian put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Cool it tough guy."

Indy raised a placating hand. "Look, you don't have to get sore all the time just to show everybody how tough you are, okay?"

Mutt growled deep in his throat. "Mom said that if anybody could find the skull, it's you. Like you're some kind of grave robber or something."

Indy stared icily at the boy. "I'm a tenured Professor of archeology_._"

"You keep on telling yourself that Indy," Vivian said under her breath so only he would hear.

Mutt gave Indy a look. "You're a teacher. That's gonna be a big help." Mutt's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Anyway, she called me two weeks ago from South America, told me she'd escaped but that they were after her. She said she'd just mailed me a letter from Ox, and I had to get it to you. Then the line went dead."

Indy and Vivian looked at the boy ad then to each other. They both knew that Indy needed to help.

"Let me see the letter." Indy held out his hand to the boy, who pulled it out of his jacket and passed it over to Indy.

Inside the envelope was a single sheet of yellowed paper.

"Gibberish," Mutt mumbled. "Not even English."

"Be quiet," Vivian and Indy both hissed.

"You see `em Indy?"

"Yep."

Both studied two men at the bar who were wearing suits that were far to tight for them. Indy had been watching them since they came in the diner. The two had kept a close eye on the booth that they were sitting at. When Mutt handed the note to Indy, both men got up from the counter.

"The letter?" Vivian asked quietly.

"Most likely."

"What am I missing here?" Mutt asked confused.

"See those two bricks leaving the counter?" Indy asked softly to Mutt who nodded. "They're not in here for the milkshakes."

"Who are they?" Mutt asked.

"I don't know…FBI, maybe."

The two stiffs had reached the booth. The answer to Mutt's question was answered within their first sentence.

"Come quietly, Dr. Jones."

"Make that KGB." Indy said annoyed.

"Bring letter with you." The Russian said.

"Letter? What letter?" Indy tried lamely.

"Letter Mr. Williams just give you."

"Me?" Mutt leaned on his elbow and let his other arm rest on Vivian's shoulders. "Do I look like a mailman?"

The second Russian spoke. "We don't ask again. Come now or-"

-SNICK-

A long thin blade popped out right next to Vivian's ear. Pulling his arm from around her, he pointed the blade at the closest man.

"-or what?" Mutt asked.

Indy liked the kid's moxie, but he had so much to learn. Next to him he heard Vivian groan.

"Boy is going to get us killed," she mumbled under her breath.

Indy looked at Mutt stone faced. "Nice try, kid," he warned. "But I think you just brought a knife-"

The Russians showed their weapons inside their suits.

"-to a gun fight."

The second Russian plucked Mutt's switch from his hands. Mutt's face was flushed in a mix of anger and shame.

"Don't worry, dog," Viv said. "We all make mistakes."

The Russians motioned for them to get up. Indy and Mutt stood on either side of Vivian protectively…not that it was needed. Mutt would soon learn that she could take care of herself. The two Russians followed close behind, their hands resting in their coats.

Indy nudged Vivian and nodded to a jock sitting near by. She smiled and winked knowing what to do. Nudging Mutt, she nodded over to the same blond jock that stood next to a red head in a poodle skirt.

"Punch that guy," Vivian said.

"Wh-what?"

"I didn't stutter. Joe College. Hit him. Hard."

Mutt nodded and stepped ahead. Grabbing the jock by the shoulder he whirled him around and gave him a right hook. The red head stood up and screamed at him before punching him as well.

The rest or the people at the front of the diner stood up and watched as the greaser punched the next nearest guy. The back of the room also stood up and moved in…all of them greasers.

One football player yelled, "Get that greaser," and then all hell broke loose.

Vivian punched the red head that had hit Mutt, hard in the face. He may not be able to hit a girl, but she sure as hell could. One of the Russians grabbed her arm and was meet with a knee to his groin. Doubling over in pain, Vivian took another strike at him, kicking him in the head before heading off to find Indy and Mutt.

Ducking from a flying beer bottle, she felt another hand grip her upper arm. Instinctively, she whirled around and punched the person who held her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mutt asked gripping his jaw.

"Opps! Sorry. Thought you were a Russkie."

"Let's get out of here!" Indy yelled grabbing both by the arms.

The trio burst through the doors and ran to the ally were Mutt had parked his bike. Digging in his pockets for his keys he asked what that was about as he mounted the bike.

"Your mom didn't escape from her kidnappers, kid!" Indy said as Mutt started the engine. "They let her go. They wanted her to mail that letter, for you to bring to me!"

"For you to translate!" Both teens said together.

"Smart kid."

As Indy said this a black sedan barreled down the alleyway, toward them. Turning to Vivian, Mutt grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap so she was facing him. Mutt yelled, "Get on Gramps!" Indy jumped on the back.

Mutt twisted the throttle and goosed the engine. Hot rubber gripped the pavement, and the cycle rocketed out of the ally.

Two sets of arms twisted around his torso, a pair of tweed arms came around front, and a pair of black leather clutched to his back.

A cocky grinned formed on his face.

_Welcome to my world, Professor_ _and Vivian._

Vivian, seeming to hear his thoughts narrowed her eyes. "Keep it in your pants," she whispered into his ear.

"No promises."

Biting her lower lip in agitation, Vivian kept an eye on the sedan behind them.

"Oh shit!" Vivian yelled and held on for dear life as the motorcycle hit the street and skidded sharply into a turn. Mutt straightened the bike and sped down the street, weaving between the slower cars. Suddenly a second sedan pulled up along side them. Mutt attempted to shy away but found that a speeding bus boxed them in. The sedan inched closed, pinning the bike in, and a pair of arms reached through the back window. The hand's snagged onto Indy's jacket and dragged him toward the open window. ''He knew he had to let go of Mutt and Viv or he would lose control of the bike and end up under the wheels of the bus.

"INDY!"

"Don't worry babe…I got him." Mutt tapped on the breaks falling behind the sedan before going around to the other side just in time for Indy to get a grip in the back of the seat. He missed his landing and ended up being dragged behind Mutt's bike. "Tap the break dog!"

Mutt hit the breaks and Indy flew onto the back of the seat.

Mutt gunned the cycle's engine, smoking his rear tire, and shot off towards the town's center. Turning a sharp corner, Mutt noticed a demonstration underway. People held high banners and signs and they all chanted the same thing in perfect unison, "better dead then red!" Mutt didn't slow; neither did the sedan as it sped through the crowd. Mutt and Viv both caught a glimpse of the appropriate banner. BETTER DEAD THEN RED.

"This is crazy" Indy yelled. "Somebody is going to get hurt!"

Mutt ignored the Professor and hit a wooden pole that held up a banner carrying the protest slogan. The banner promptly fell on the windshield of the Sedan. Unable to see the Russkie's ended up crashing into a statue of Marcus Brody. His head flying off with the impact and flying through the windshield. Vivian and Mutt both chuckled softly, earning a look from Indy.

"Even in death Gramp's has got our backs!"

The first Sedan revved its engine and Mutt throttled again, speeding off toward the library. Vivian made note of the small entrance and yelled for Mutt to turn left. Mutt obeyed and sped into the doors of the college library.

As they read through the library, people parted screaming. Mutt yelled repeatedly for them to split.

"You're going to fast!" Indy hissed at the boy.

"That's a matter of opinion!" Mutt shot back.

And of course at that moment, one nerdy boy didn't jump to the side and Mutt tried to swerve. But due to the freshly waxed floor's, the bike fell on it's side and slid several yards under many of the library's tables. Coming to a stop finally, Vivian and Mutt both started laughing. Indy, who was lying on his back looked at Mutt with an "I told you so" glare.

"Excuse me…Dr. Jones?" Jacob Donnly, one of Indy's students asked.

"Yes?" Indy replied in a slightly disbelieving tone.

"I just have a question on Hargrove's normative culture model."

"Forget Hargrove. Read Vere Gordon Childe on deffusionism. He spent most of his life in the field." Mutt had stood his bike back up and once again pulled Vivian on his lap. Indy climbed back on the bike as Mutt restarted his bike. "If you want to be a good Archeologist…" Mutt sped away toward the exit. "YOU"VE GOT TO GET OUT OF THE LIBRARY!" Indy shouted back.

Back at Indy's house, Indy pulled out a few books and flipped through the pages. One page had a painting of a conquistador captain.

"Who's that?" Mutt asked.

"Francisco de Orellana…the conquistador. Remember the guy who got lost looking for the skull." Indy liked at another page and smiled. "Yep. Just as I thought Koihoma!"

"Come again?" Mutt asked confused.

"It's an extinct Latin American language. Pre-Columbian. Diagonal stresses on the ideograms. Defiantly Koihoma."

"Can you speak it?" Mutt asked looking in the mirror above the fireplace.

"No one can speak it! It hasn't been heard aloud in 3,000 years." Vivian said coming back from the bathroom, where she had changed into a more adventure friendly outfit. Mutt looked Vivian up and down, admiring how curvy Vivian was. Her black leggings, white shirt, and black leather jacket, brought together by a pair of black lace up boots. "Looking good, Vivian." Mutt winked at her.

Vivian laughed and patted the top of his greasy hair. "Not a chance dog…ew." She pulled her and away and wiped the grease on Mutt's shirt.

"I might be able to read some though." Indy said to himself. "If I walk it through Mayan first."

"You know, for an old man and a girl…you guys aren't bad in a fight."

"Thanks!" Indy and Vivian said together.

"So, what are you like 80?" This caused Vivian to snort lightly with laughter.

Indy ignored him and realized what the note was. "It's a riddle!"

"Huh?"

"Leave it to Ox, to write a riddle in a dead language! Follow the lines in the earth, that only god's can read. Which lead to Orellana's cradle. Guarded by the living dead! He's talking about the Nazca lines!" Indy jumped up and went to the bookshelves and pulled out another book.

"What are those?" Mutt asked.

Vivian took over as Indy looked through the books. "Giant Geoglyphs! Giant ancient drawings, carved into the dessert floor. From the ground, they don't look like anything, but from the sky. Only god's can read them, cause only gods, live up there!" Vivian pointed up smiling.

Indy slammed the book down and showed Mutt a page showing the Nazca lines on one page, and a map on the opposite. "Ox is telling us that the skull is in Nazca, Peru!"


	3. Chapter 3

Vivian and Mutt sat off to the side as Indy asked several people if they had seen Oxley.

"So," Mutt tried to start up a conversation. "What is your major?"

"I'm a major in Theatre and a minor in Literature."

"That's an interesting combination."

"Yeah."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"On the contrary…I love to talk…I tend to ramble when I get nervous. Just a little jet lag."

"Ah…I see." Mutt nodded and the two teens were quite once more. As they stood there, Indy walked back over to them.

"Finally. They saw him. Ox wandered into town a couple of months ago, raving like a madman. Police locked him up in the sanitarium. It's this way." Indy walked toward the sanitarium.

Mutt pointed back at the people Indy had talked to.

"I took Spanish and I didn't understand a word of that. What was it?"

Vivian smiled and looked at Indy. "It was Quechua, wasn't it?" Indy nodded. "It's a local Incan dialect." She explained to Mutt.

Mutt nodded in understanding. "Where'd you learn that one?"

"Long story," Indy tried to end the questions.

"I got time," Mutt refused to give up.

"Yeah, I don't think I have even heard this one." Vivian smiled.

Indy sighed and gave up. "I rode with Pancho Villa. A couple of his guys spoke it."

Viv and Mutt's heads snapped to Indy. "Bullshit!"

"You asked. And watch the language Viv. What would your Grandfather say?"

"Pancho Villa?" Mutt was crossed between fascinated and shocked.

"Technically, I was kidnapped."

"By Pancho Villa?" Vivian asked slightly impressed.

"It was the fight against Victoriano Huerta." Indy spit as if the name left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"How old were you?" Mutt asked.

"About your age."

"Your parent's must've had a cow, huh?"

"It worked out. Things were a little tense at home." Vivian saw that Indy was hopeing someone would change the subject.

"Yeah, me and my mom aren't on the best of terms, either."

Indy didn't look at him, "treat her right, kid. You only get one."

"And sometimes not for that long." Vivian's head sank slightly.

Mutt didn't notice Vivian's reaction. "It's not my fault. It's hers. She just got P.O.'ed because I quit school. She thinks I'm some kind of goof or something."

"You quit school?" Vivian and Indy asked together.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Tons of them." Vivian couldn't help but snort a little at Mutt's "who-give-a-shit" behavior. "Fancy prep schools that teach you how to debate and chess and fencing. I'm great with the blade. I just think it's a waste of time."

"You never finished," Indy asked?

"No. Just a bunch of useless skills. Wrong books." Vivian had to agree with him there. "Cause I love reading. Me and Ox used to read all the time. But now I can pick them myself. You get me?"

"What do you do for money?" Vivian asked.

"Fix motorcycles."

"You going to do that for the rest of your life?" Indy asked in a very fatherly/teacher like way.

"Maybe I will, Teach. You got a problem with that?"

"Cool it pup! It was just a question." Vivian said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Not if that's what you love doing. Don't let anybody tell you different." They were at the sanitarium. "This is it." They met an elderly nun at the gate. "She says Ox isn't here. She doesn't know where he is. Some men came and took him away, men with guns. She says he was obsessed, deranged. Drew pictures all over the walls of his cell."

Vivian looked through Oxley's letter again. "This riddle in Oxley's letter doesn't make any sense. _" Follow the lines that only the gods can read that lead to Orellana's cradle." _Cradle, cradle, birth. Orellana wasn't born in Peru. He was born in Spain. He was a conquistador. He came here for the gold."

"What happened to him?" Mutt asked.

"He disappeared along with six others. Their bodies were never found."

The three entered the cell and they all stood there shocked. Pictures and words where written an almost every square inch of the wall. "He must have lost his mind." Vivian walked over to Mutt's side and saw tears in his eyes. "Ox, man, what happened? What happened?"

Indy looked at the walls as Viv rubbed Mutt's arm sympathetically. On the wall Indy looked at was a drawing of an elongated skull.

"This is not the Mitchell-Hedges skull. Look at the elongated cranium."

Vivian went over to the wall as well and read the words. "And the same word in different languages, over and over again." She said some of the words aloud.

Something dawned in Mutt's mind. "Retorno…return. Return where?"

"Or return what?" Indy asked.

"You mean the skull?" Mutt asked.

"Seems to have been on his mind." Indy said not thinking.

"Indy!" Vivian gave him a look.

"Where was he supposed to return it to?" Mutt said not paying attention.

Indy looked at the ground for a moment before running out into the hall and grabbing two brooms. He handed them to Mutt and Viv. "Sweep."

"Yeah." They said together.

As they swept, the two reviled a map, etched into the floor of the cell.

"Ox didn't mean Orellana's birthplace." Indy said drawing the teen's gaze's up. "Cradle has another meaning in Mayan. Literally, it means, "resting place," as in final resting place. Ox meant Orellana's grave. This drawing scratched into the floor is the cemetery where he's buried."

"You said Orellana vanished and nobody ever found his grave," Mutt said confused.

Vivian looked between the floor and Indy. "Well, looks like Harold Oxley did."


	4. Chapter 4

Mutt and Vivian finished covering Mutt's bike with trees and went over to Indy, where he handed them each a shovel. "Grave robbers will be shot." Mutt pointed to the warning.

Vivian winked. "Good thing we're not grave robbers."

The three walked along looking. "What are we looking for?" Mutt asked.

Indy shrugged. "I don't know yet. Maybe an antechamber off one of these barrows."

Vivian and Mutt passed by a well and Vivian saw something jump in it out of the corner of her eye. Mutt saw it as well. "I think I just saw something!"

"Me, two," He said.

"Oh, you two are jumping at shadows," Indy smiled back at the two.

Mutt and Vivian walked on when Mutt came upon a ladder. He smiles at Vivian, "this way down." Mutt swung himself onto the ladder and started to climb down, when the crossbars split under his wait. "Whoa!"

Vivian chuckled under her breath as she and Indy walked down the stairs near by. Indy walked past Mutt and tried not to laugh. /Vivian held out her hand to Mutt and, with smirk on the face said, "this way up!"

Mutt groaned and took Vivian's hand, "yeah."

Indy looked around the whole quietly when a loud screeching sound made the three look up just as a skeleton came swooping down, knocking Vivian and Mutt to the ground and disappearing just as quickly as he had appeared.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Vivian yelled as Mutt helped her up, before stepping in front of her protectively, using his shovel as a weapon. The skullingtin came out again and tried to attack Indy, only to be pushed away. Indy swung his shovel and the skellington's face crumbled to reveal a human face. The man yelled in fury and kicked Indy away. The skellington man turned on Mutt and Vivian and shot a dart though a reed. The dart hit the handle of Mutt's shovel.

"Those darts are poison!" Indy yelled as the skellington disappeared once again into a small tunnel. Indy was fast to follow, but stopped at the tunnel and looked at Mutt and Vivian. "Stay there!" Indy disappeared as well. Mutt and Vivian looked at each other worriedly. Vivian saw movement above them and pointed it out to Mutt. The same man stepped out of the shadows and smiled evilly, lifting his reed tube to his lips, prepariring to fire another poison dart at them. The man took a deep breath. Indy popped up in front of him, grasping the reed and blowing into it. The man took a step back, revealing the poison dart sticking out of his mouth, the man made one last squeak before falling back.

Behind them, Mutt and Vivian didn't hear a second man sneak up behind them. Indy turned, pointed his gun and pulled the hammer back. Mutt froze in confusion and fear. Vivian felt a breeze rush past her. The two teens saw the man run away into the nearest tunnel, screaming in fear.

Mutt turned back and looked up at Indy in shock and admiration. "You're a…a teacher?"

Indy and Vivian shared a small smile, "part-time."

The three entered the tunnel and walked in silence until they came to a wall. "Dead end." Mutt sighed.

"Maybe." Indy said looking around.

"Indy…" Vivian pointed out a skull, covered in cobwebs that seemed to be breathing. Indy pulled the skull out, a small hole, just big enough for a hand.

"What are you doing?" Vivian hissed at Mutt who had pulled out his come and was shakily running it through his hair. "Put that thing away."

"Give me some light over here!" Indy ordered in annoyance. "Bring it over here." Vivian took the lantern from Mutt and held it out for Indy, as he stuck his hand inside the whole. He pulled something, and the rock wall fell away revealing another hallway.

As the three walked on, Vivian heard Mutt gasp in fear. She turned around and saw him pointing at a little hanging object. "It's just a thing."

Vivian rolled her eyes, "well spotted."

The three came to another room and they all looked around. Indy started to go into another adjoining hall when he heard Mutt screaming softly. Vivian and Indy turned around and saw him dancing around, brushing off his arms and legs.

"Dance on your own dime, will you?" Indy said laughing lightly.

"One of the scorpions just stung me!" Mutt said worriedly, "Am I gonna die?"

Vivian sighed heavily and took Mutt's hand in her own. Mutt, despite his fear of dyeing, felt butterflies swarm his stomach. "How big?" Vivian asked looking at the sting, contemplating having to suck the venom out of Mutt's hand.

"Huge!" Mutt said slightly fearful.

"Good." Vivian and Indy chorused as Vivian dropped Mutt's hand.

"Good?"

"When it comes to scorpions, the bigger the better." Indy said before turning away.

"A small one bites you, don't keep it to yourself." Vivian punched his arm playfully before following Indy.

As they made their way down the next hall, Mutt noticed the skellingtons lining each wall. Their skulls elongated.

"Their skulls. Look at their skulls, man."

"Like the drawings in Oxley's cell. Means we're getting closer." Indy said not really listening.

"That's crazy." Mutt said softly to himself. "Why is it like that?"

"Nazca Indians used to bind their infants' heads with rope to elongate the skull like that." Vivian said matter of factly.

"Why?"

"Honor the gods."

"No, no. God's head is not like that, man."

Vivian turned to Mutt with a sneaky smile. "Depends on who your god is." She winked, Mutt tried to hide how her smile made him react to her. He decided to pass her and watch as the Professor started to kneel down and crawl into a crevice. Vivian followed. Mutt tried in vain, not to stare at Vivian's ass.

"You're going nowhere fast." Mutt said trying to cover for himself. "Professor, this really is a dead end. Look." Mutt seemed to be right, until the stone that Vivian and Indy were crawling on tilted and showed a new hall way.

"Go get the kid…" Indy crawled out. "I'll wait here."

Vivian smiled and turned around. "You got it!" As she crawled back, the stone tilted again, revealing Mutt with a bewildered look on his face. Vivian beckoned him with her finger. "Come on, genius. Bring the backpack." She turned and waited for him to crawl in behind her. She blushed to herself. _Damn, why dose he have to be behind me?_ Once they crawled out, Indy helped Vivian up and led the two into another room. Gold littered the room. Vivian felt her jaw drop. "This is incredible."

"Unreal." Mutt made to take a step, only to have Vivian and Indy swing their arms out and stop him from moving.

"Don't touch anything." Indy hissed before kneeling on the edge of the top steps, looking down at the footprint in the dusty floor. "Footprints. Somebody's been here. Recently."

"Two sets of prints." Vivian noted.

"Same size, could have been the same person twice." Mutt added. Vivian looked at Mutt and smiled. _He may be a JD, but he is a smart JD! _

"Not bad, kid." Indy voiced her thought. They stepped down into the room and Indy looked around counting the mummified wrappings. "One, two, three, four, five, six…seven. Orellana and his men might've made it out of the jungle after all." Indy went over to one of the wrapped up body's. "Give me some light." Vivian held out the lantern. "You don't have a knife, do you?"

Mutt pulled out his switch and flipped it in his hand before handing it to Indy. "Show off," Vivian muttered, getting a look from Mutt. Indy cut open the wrapping to reveal a body of a young Spaniard.

"Looks like he just died yesterday." Mutt said in awe. Vivian mealy nodded.

"It's the wrappings. They preserved him." Indy said looking the man over, just before the body seemed to melt away.

"What just happened?"

Vivian's face stayed perfectly straight, not really surprised. "He's been wrapped up for 500 years. Air doesn't agree with him."

Indy reached into the wrappings and pulled out a beautiful knife. Without looking, Indy handed Mutt back his switchblade. "Thanks," Mutt said watching Indy pocket the knife. Mutt coughed under his breath.

Vivian raised an eyebrow at Indy and smirked. "I thought we weren't grave robbers, Indy."

Indy glanced at the teens. "I don't want to keep borrowing his all the time."

Mutt shook his head, "that's fine."

"I was going to put it back," Indy said innocently.

"Sure you were," Vivian rolled her eyes as Indy put the knife back.

Mutt and Vivian walked away to look around. "Is this one open already?" Mutt said looking at another mummy.

Indy and Vivian went over to the mummy and opened the wrappings. It was indeed, opened already. A gold mask lay on top of the skull. "It's him," Indy said lifting the mask. "It's Orellana himself. They called him The Gilded Man. His just for gold was legendary." He knelt down to look at the pile of gold beside Orellana. "It's odd. Somebody's been here and gone. But they left all this gold and all the artifacts."

Vivian looked at the mummy as well; she didn't notice the lantern being pulled toward the body. "Then what were they looking for?"

Suddenly, the coins that Indy held flew from his hand and into the mummy. Indy smiled at Vivian, then the mummy. He picked the body up and turned to Mutt before tossing him Orellana's body. "Hold this."

Mutt tried to back away but ended up holding the body in his arms. "No. No." Mutt groaned in disgust. Vivian laughed at the way Mutt looked.

"Aw, what a cute couple!" Vivian smiled, earning a look from Mutt.

Indy came back up, holding an elongated crystal skull. "Unbelievable. No tool marks." Indy turned the skull in his hands. "A single piece of seamless quartz. Cut across the grain."

Vivian ran her hands across the skull in awe. Indy was studying it so intensely. "It's not possible, even with today's technology, it would shatter." With out warning, Mutt's switch flew out of his hand and stuck to the skull. Mutt reached over and pulled the knife away from the skull with slight difficulty.

"Crystal's not magnetic," Vivian said pulling her hand away, in slight fear.

"Neither is gold," Mutt added looking at a gold coin that was stuck to the skull.

"What is this thing?" Indy asked holding the skull up to the teens.

"Maybe the Nazca Indians thought this was their god." Mutt said looking at the skull. "You think this is the one from…"

"From Akator." Indy and Vivian said together.

"Maybe the Spaniards found this skull along with all this other loot," Indy started. "They were headed for their ships along the shore. Maybe the Indians caught up with them, or they got to squabbling amongst themselves over their prize, kill each other off. The Indians wrap them up and bury them. A couple hundred years later, Oxley shows up here, finds the skull. Takes it away, maybe to Akator. But then he returns it here."

"Return," Mutt said and realization dawning. "Return, like he wrote on the walls of his cell."

"He put it back where he found it," Indy said nodding.

"But why?" Vivian asked

The three left the graveyard with the skull in Indy's backpack. When they stepped into the sunlight, Indy and Mutt immediately put Vivian behind them, because in front of them stood a dozen or so, KGB agents. Out of the center of them, stepped Mac…

"Hello, Jonesy." Mac said smiling.

"Hi, Mac." Indy said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Vivian woke up sometime later tied up in a warm tent, a KGB stood near by smoking a cigar. Vivian coughed loudly. "Urg. That cigar smoke is gonna kill me…"

Behind her she heard another voice, "I hear you, kid."

"Who are you?" Vivian asked.

"Mary Williams"

Vivian's head snapped up she knew that name, "Mutt's mother?"

"You know my son?" Mary was just as shocked to hear her son's name.

"Yeah, in a way."

"How do you know him?"

"Um…Dr. Jones is a friend of mine and I was there when Mutt found him. I am making sure neither of them gets in too much trouble…though so far I'm not doing too well." Vivian laughed lightly.

Mary laughed a little till realization dawned on her. "Are you saying Mutt is here with you and Indy?"

"Yes…Why?"

"I specifically told him NOT to come here! I am going to kill him!" Her attitude changed

"So…you and my son?"

"Oh…don't insult me Mrs. Williams…no offence."

Marion laughed hysterically. "None taken. What's your relation to Indy?"

"I am Marcus Brody's granddaughter. Indy helped raise me."

"Oh…I am sorry." Mary said with double meaning.

"Ha!"

Vivian could see outside, through the tent. Indy and Mutt were outside.

"You ok, kid?" she heard Indy ask.

"They left my bike at the cemetery." Mutt's voice said back.

"Yeah, but you're all right?"

"They left my bike." Vivian could sense Indy rolling his eyes.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait. Stop, stop, stop." Mutt said hastily. "Ok. I'm ready. Don't give these pigs a thing."

"You heard him." Indy said.

"Clearly I have chosen the wrong pressure point. Perhaps I can find a more sensitive one." A Russian woman said. She said something in Russian and the guard cut the ropes before lifting Vivian up.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARED!" Vivian screamed loudly.

The guard pushed her at Mutt and Indy before going back in for Mary.

"Vivian, are you ok?" Indy and Mutt asked as she lifted herself off the ground.

"In a matter of speaking."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU ROTTEN RUSSKI SONE OF A BITCH!" Mary's voice came from the tent. Vivian noticed Indy freeze in fear. Out of the tent, the guard pushed Mary and she brushed the hair from her face, when she saw Indy, she smiled wide. "Indiana Jones," Indy seemed to turn into a teenger again. Mary walked up to him and smiled before walking past him. "About time you showed up!"

"MOM!" Mutt yelled running over and hugging Mary.

"Sweetheart."

Vivian looked at Indy whose mouth had dropped open. She noticed him mouth a single word. "Mom"?

"What are you doing here?" Mary continued.

"Forget about me." Mutt asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Indy walked over to Mutt and Mary and said the same word again. "Mom"?

Vivian walked over and stood next to Mutt and Mary. Not wanting to miss a single look on Indy's face.

"Young man, I specifically told you not to come here." Mary pointed a finger at her son.

"Marion is your mother?" Indy asked Mutt who ignored him.

"You never wrote that. You never said that in any phone calls."

"Marion Ravenwood is your mother?" Indy said loudly.

"Oh for God's sake, Indy," Mary said hands on her hips. "It is not that hard."

Vivian remembered that name and put a hand up. "Wait, your Marion Ravenwood?" Marion didn't acknowledge her.

Indy went on talking, "no, I mean, I just never thought…"

Vivian nudged Mutt's arm, "Mutt…"

"Yeah?" Mutt looked down at her.

"Maybe we should back out of the line of fire just for a minute." She pulled Mutt back by his jacket.

"Good thinking." The two took a few steps back.

Marion didn't notice the teens back away and snapped at Indy. "I would have a life after you left?"

"That's not what I meant." Indy said in defense.

"A damn good life!"

"Well, that's fine."

"A damn good, really good life!"

Indy straightened up and became slightly angry. "Well, so have I!"

"Yeah?" Marion said heavy with sarcasm. "You still leaving a trail of human wreckage, or have you retired?"

"Why? You looking for a date?"

"With anyone but you." Marion smiled lightly.

Vivian interrupted the tension for a moment. "Wow…There's a lotta love out here!"

"So, Dr. Jones," a black haired Russian woman said. "You will help us? A simple "yes" will do."

"Oh, Marion," Indy sighed. "You had to go and get yourself kidnapped."

Marion scoffed, "not like you did any better."

"Same old, same old." Indy said under his breath.

Vivian laughed lightly despite herself. "I like your mom…"

Mutt smiled down at her again. "Thanks."

The Russian woman lead Indy to a near by tent and Indy talked with an old ratty looking man. Marion and Mutt informed Vivian, that it was Ox. Ox started auto writing and Indy and the Russian woman ran off and started deciphering the drawings.

Mutt and Marion walked over and Mutt sat in front of Ox.

"Ox? It's me, Ox. It's Mutt, Ox. Hey, look at me. Look at me. It's me. It's me."

Vivian felt a tear fall down her face as she knelt down next to Mutt and took his hand. "We'll get him back, Mutt."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Viv." Mutt said not looking at her.

"I'm not…I know we can get him back."

Mutt looked into her eyes and she saw a single tear fall from his eye. "How?"

Vivian reached up with her free hand and wiped the tear away. "I just do…call it woman's intuition. Let's go see what's happening…" She pulled Mutt up and held a hand out to Ox. "Come on Oxley."

The four missed a good amount of the conversation between the Russian woman (who Vivian found out was called Spalko.) Indy walked around pacing as he thought out loud. "Yes, good. Exactly. He wants us to follow this curve of the Sono, down to where it meets the Amazon to the southeast. After that, I'm not sure. Kingdom of dreams, tears and eyes…I have no idea what he means. This could be the route though. It's a completely unexplored part of the canopy."

Mutt seemed to snap suddenly, throwing a table at the Russians.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Mutt grabbed Vivian's arm and pulled her away. "Come on, Viv!" Indy, Marion, Ox, Mutt, and Vivian ran into the nearest tent and Mutt turned back, grabbed a oil lantern and threw it to the ground, setting the front of the tent ablaze.

The five ran into the jungle Mutt leading the way. "What the hell are we doing, kid?" Indy asked angrily.

"They were going to kill us!" Mutt yelled at the man.

"Well, maybe!"

"Somebody had to do something!"

Indy rolled his eyes, "something else would have been good."

"At least I got a plan." Mutt growled.

"Mind sharing with the rest of us then, pup?" Vivian said as Mutt was pulling her along.

"This is intolerable," Indy said. "Harold, for God's sake, keep up!"

The five came to a sudden stop in a clearing. Marion and Indy farthest back. Mutt, Vivian, and Ox, stood near some bushes and listened as Russian's ran past them. After all had fallen quiet, Mutt and Vivian turned to see Indy and Marion slowly sinking into the ground.

"Whoa, Mom?" Mutt said taking a step forward.

"Indy?" Vivian mimicked Mutt's movement, until Indy and Marion both yelled and put their hands up.

"Stay back!" Marion yelled. Both teens fell back.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Indy said loudly. "Don't move! Moving makes space, and space will make you sink."

Marion protested Indy's assessment. "No, I think I can get out if I can just…"

"Stop it! You're pulling against a vacuum. It's like trying to lift a car. Just stay calm."

Marion stopped and took a breath. "Ok, I'm calm."

Mutt looked at his mother horrified. "What is it? Quicksand?"

"I'm calm." Marion repeated.

Indy shook his head. "No, it's a dry sand pit."

"I'm sinking, but I'm calm." Marion rambled.

Indy went into teacher mode absentmindedly. "Quicksand is a mix of sand, mud, and water. And depending on the viscosity, it's not as dangerous as people sometimes think."

"For Pete's sake, Jones, we're not in school!" Marion yelled.

Indy laughed, "Don't worry. There's nothing to worry about unless there's a…" A tower of sand blew into the air and Indy stammered. "A void collapse."

Mutt grabbed Vivian's arm and pulled her to her feet. "We'll go get something to pull you out."

Vivian looked back at Indy, as she was lead away by Mutt. "Be right back!"

Mutt let go of Vivian after a few moments and scanned the area that they had stopped at.

"So…got any ideas?" Mutt asked.

Vivian looked around and contemplated. "Tree branches will snap…no available rope or thick vines around…" Vivian took a step into the brush and tripped. "Urg!"

Mutt came over to her and helped her up. The two looked down and gasped at what they saw. "Whoa!"

Vivian smiled at Mutt. "He might work."

"Yep!" Mutt laughed. "Let's get him! Is he poisonous?"

Vivian shook her head. "No…if he wants to kill us he'll just squeeze the life out of us."

Mutt looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Thanks…that makes me feel better…"

Vivian laughed as she lifted the tail. "Good…I got the tail."

"Oh yeah, give me the end that can swallow!"

Vivian pointed quickly before grabbing onto the tail again. "Just go!"

Mutt struggled holding the snake and swore under his breath. "Man…he's slippery as hell!" Mutt and Vivian came back to the clearing and found Marion and Indy had sunk up to their armpits. "Mom."

Marion's head snapped up to look at her son as Vivian threw the tail towards Vivian. "Yeah!"

"Grab on! Grab it!" Mutt said to her, getting ready to pull.

Marion took hold of the snake and nodded. "I got it."

Mutt and Vivian held tight and pulled, "Come on, Mom! Pull, pull, pull, pull! Pull!"

Once Marion got on solid ground, Vivian threw the head of the snake at Indy, who recoiled in fear. "Ok, Indy. Grab on. Come on, grab it!"

"Just grab it, Indy!" Marion said urgently.

"It's a rat snake!" Mutt attempted to help.

Indy stuttered, "rat snakes aren't that big."

Mutt rolled his eyes, "well, this one is, all right?"

"Indy, it's not even poisonous. Now grab on!" Vivian yelled.

Indy shook his head, "go get something else."

Vivian looked at him, "like what, exactly?"

"Like a rope or something."

"There's no Sears and roebuck around here, Indy!" Vivian yelled annoyed.

"Grab the snake!" Mutt yelled at Indy.

"Maybe I can touch the bottom."

"There's no bottom. Now grab it." Marion said.

Indy tried to move, "No, I think I can feel it with my feet."

"Grab the snake!" Mutt and Vivian chorused

"Stop calling it that!" Indy yelled.

Vivian looked at the snake, "It's a snake! What do you want us to call it?"

Indy thought for a fraction of a second, "Say "rope"!"

Mutt looked confused. "What?"

"Say, "Grab the rope"!" Indy instructed.

Mutt, Marion, and Vivian looked between each other before saying, "Grab the rope!" with zero feeling. But it worked; Indy grabbed hold of the snake and cringed.

"Hold on tight! It's slimy!" Vivian said.

Mutt groaned, "Pull!"

After Indy was pulled out safely, he moved away from the snake as fast as he could. "Get rid of that thing, will you, Son?" Indy said to Mutt. Vivian and Mutt stood and through the hissing snake into the brush.

Mutt fell next to his mom and sighed. "You handle scorpions with out even blinking an eye, but your afraid of snakes! You are one crazy old man!"

Vivian looked around and noticed something, "where's Ox?"

The group heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see the clearing surrounded by Mac, Spalko, and the other KGB's.

"Oh…. shit!" Vivian and Mutt chorused.

"Why do you have to do everything the hard way, Jonesy?" Mac chided.

Vivian smiled mockingly at Mac. "Well, where's the fun in doing it the easy way?"

Indy ignored Vivian's smart-ass remark and nodded to Ox. "Good work, Ox. Thanks."

Oxley looked around him and said one simple word, the way a small child would. "Help."


End file.
